


Consolation Prize

by DustToDust



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 00:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8182532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: Shiro hadn't been aware there'd been a bet riding on the outcome of their sparring match.





	

Lance has range with his weapon, and a good eye for setting up shots to pick off the enemy. He’s got good reach for the few times he gets into close quarters, and is more than capable of holding his own when the fight comes in to get personal. Keith has ferocity and speed on his side, a deadly combination for close combat. He closes in quick and doesn’t let up until his opponent is downed. Separately they’re both forces to be reckoned with, and when they put their competitive natures aside long enough to work together?

Shiro has the experience of hundreds fights as the undefeated Champion behind him. Going up against numbers and people with abilities that outstrip him, and coming out the victor each and every single time no matter how many they threw at him. He doesn’t last even five minutes against the combined efforts of Keith and Lance before being laid out flat. His legs tingling from the disabling shots Lance hit him with and his throat pressing to the dulled edge of Keith’s blade.

Lance whoops loudly from his position across the deck and Keith’s lips tug up into a proud grin that Shiro returns. They’re unstoppable when they put their mind to it, and Shiro repeats that sentiment in his mind. Because if he hears it enough he might even begin to believe it. That it’s their skill that took him down and not his own careless mind wandering down dangerous paths with thoughts of breathtaking they were as they moved seamlessly together.

“Great job,” Shiro says with a laugh and Keith pulls his sword away so that it’s not pressing into Shiro anymore. He doesn’t get up from the crouch he’s in though. One hand pinning Shiro’s right arm down, carefully holding him by the flesh that still exists above the prosthetic, and one knee resting lightly on his stomach. Using the length of his shin to keep Shiro’s legs out of striking range.

“Great job? More like awesome job!” Lance strides up, his rifle resting jauntily against his shoulder as he crouches down on the other side of Shiro to grin down at him. His eyes alight with the victory. “You didn’t even last a minute.”

It’s a teasing stretch of the truth, but Shiro allows him to have it. Because they both deserve it, not because the way Lance looks –flushed with his win– makes Shiro’s heart race.

“Actually it was-” Keith starts to correct. No doubt knowing exactly how long their sparring had lasted, but is cut off quickly.

“Ah! No, no, no! I don’t want to hear it,” Lance reaches out to slap a hand over Keith’s mouth. Too fast. Keith flinches back as the jab and frowns angrily. The easy camaraderie they’d had now gone. “Quiznak,” Lance mutters and looks regretful as he leans forward. “Sorry, babe, didn’t mean to do that. Here let me-”

Shiro tries not to squirm as Lance gently cradles Keith’s face, thumb rubbing lightly to check for any damage. Their relationship is no secret to anyone on the ship, hadn’t been long before they’d both found the courage to tell the team about it officially. Little intimate gesture like this are far more common now, and they shouldn’t make Shiro feel the way he does. A messy soup of jealousy and longing that he tries his best not to think too much of.

“I’m fine!” Keith eventually snaps, but he doesn’t push Lance away and Shiro knows that speaks louder than any words when it comes to Keith. “We won.”

“So we did,” Lance looks back down again and Shiro knows this smile. It’s the one Lance wears before he does something incredibly reckless. Shiro’s feels his body tensing up instinctual. “Now what are we going to do with the prize?”

Prize? “Uh, guys, we weren’t betting anything,” Shiro reminds them and finally shifts a little. Keith doesn’t move though and his hold is good. Shiro’s not getting up anytime soon unless he wants to toss Keith across the room.

“Of course we were! Well, maybe you weren’t but- Keith!”

The shifting weight on the hand pinning his shoulder down is all the warning Shiro gets as he rips his eyes away from Lance. Keith is a blur this close though, and trying to focus on his face is the furthest thing from Shiro’s mind when Keith kisses him. It’s a firm kiss that takes full advantage of Shiro’s shock. Lips moving against his own as Keith’s tongue pushes in to pull a small noise of pleasure out of Shiro.

“I- What-” Shiro eventually stutters when Keith pulls away. His mind is buzzing with a hundred questions but none of them come out as he stares up at Keith. Face placid like he hadn’t just kissed Shiro in front of his boyfriend.

Shit. Boyfriend, Lance. Shiro glances over to Lance, afraid of what he’ll see, but he’s not expecting what he gets.

That gleam of victory is back in Lance’s eyes, and he looks- Shiro’s mind refuses to come up with a word for what he sees. Even as something a lot like hope begins to unspool in him.

“Fine,” Lance says with a sigh even as he leans down, “there was no bet, but you still lost, Shiro. Gotta have a consolation prize for the loser, right?”

Lance’s kiss is soft in contrast to the calloused fingers that cup Shiro’s cheek. His tongue traces the seam of Shiro’s mouth but doesn’t venture further even when Shiro opens up for him. Sharp teeth nip at his bottom lip before Lance pulls away.

“I’m a consolation prize?” Shiro asks when both men continue to hover over him silently. Neither of them pressing him for anything but still looking expectant. Which is unfair given the state they both have left his mind in.

“No,” Keith says as Lance rolls his eyes hard.

“You’re the main prize,” Lance finishes and then shrugs with one shoulder. A thread of uncertainty suddenly in the air. “If you want that is.”

Shiro’s not entirely certain what has happened or why it’s happened, but he doesn’t need to know either of those things to give an immediate answer, “Yes.”


End file.
